fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin Richards (Save the World)
Summary Spending the vast majority of his life as a normal man, Austin was one of the Chosen found by Dick Jr. McDefault/David Beckum. Austin, for the most part, is rather level-headed and willing to be ruthless if it will end up benefiting him or the rest of his team later on. Will be expanded later Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 8-B normally, Varies from Unknown, at least 8-B to at least 7-A with From Hell Name: Austin Richards Origin: Save the World Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Chosen, Abnormal, Berserker-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 6), Acausality (Types 1 and 4; Chosen are unable to have their past or future, or the actions taken therein, changed due to technically being a scar on reality), Weapon Mastery, Flight, Shapeshifting (Can take on the form of anyone or anything that has been speculated to be the true identity of Jack the Ripper, as well as anyone they see), Very Minor Power Mimicry (He can manefest any skills that his form would have up to Rank E, which is generally far weaker than they normally are but still enough to pass for them in most circumstances), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-High), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; can survive within the Void of Nothingness, which has no air), Intangibility (Elemental and Phasing; appears to be made of some form of black fire and should be capable of phasing through people like Oudo), Limited Dimensional Storage (Can keep his standard and optional equipment inside a unexpecific Hammerspace. Doesn't apply to anything outside of his equipment), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to hit No One after he absorbed the Gauntlet and became pure energy), Teleportation, Duplication (Jack the Ripper could create 500 clones at minimum power, and 200 at full power using From Hell, and Austin should be able to create literally any number of clones due to possessing infinite energy. Whenever a the main body dies, the nearest clone becomes the new main body), Fear Manipulation (Oudo had such an intense presence that Zenkichi was scared of him and it made Hansode flee), Invisibility, Stealth Mastery (Wanderer of the Misty Night grants him an equivalent rank of Presence Concealment, masking his physical presence through all the physical and magical senses of Magi and even other Servants until he makes a motion to attack), Non-Corporeal (His natural form is an insubstantial state that can speak to others via Telepathy), Possession, Soul Manipulation (Can consume souls), Limited Rage Power (Possesses Mad Enhancement, although it is sealed except for in certain situations), Summoning (Can summon large amounts of Grunts, Agents, G03LMs and Mag Agents), Creation (Can create melee weapons, large guns or even entire buildings), Statistics Amplification (Can drastically amplify his own power by absorbing people, and can increase someone else's power. From Hell boosts his power in relation to the ambient fear and unease around him, which increases exponentially with population density), Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Energy Projection (Can shoot what resembles his own body as a ranged attack), Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Absorption (Can absorb corpses and those significantly weaker than him), Size Manipulation (His humanoid form grows in size as he grows in power, and can shift his size however he pleases), Necromancy (Can resurrect the dead as far stronger zombies), Mind Manipulation (Can corrupt a target with his energy attacks. Oudo's presence was so overwelming that it silenced the minds of all of the people and machines in his area), Corruption (Type 2; also boosts the target's strength significantly), Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Limited Biological Manipulation, Pseudo-Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (Weighted Words manipulates electricty to manipulate minds, bodies and machines, as well as magnetic fields. The target also feels as though they are being pulled down by immense weights), Probability Manipulation (Abnormals can produce "abnormal results" no matter what they do and are capable of guessing a randomly generated password when such a feat was a one-in-a-million chance), Pseudo-Cyborgization (He, himself, is not a Cyborg, but possesses all the abilities of an almost-Full Cyborg). Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (His emotions are difficult to discern or manipulate), Pain Manipulation (Doesn't normally feel pain), Telepathy (Oudo's self-centeredness made it almost impossible for telepaths to get a read of him, and Austin should be capable of this), Existence Erasure (As a Choosen, Austin is unable to be erased or have his actions erased. This extends to the Void of Nothingness, which erases anything that enters it out of space-time, past, present and future), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Paralysis Induciment (Able to eventualy break out of No One's paralysis aura), Corruption (Type 2 and 3. Choosen have high resistence against None's corruption, which includes: Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry, and others yet to be shown), Absorption (All Choosen have high resistance against None's Crimson Aura, which absorbs and completely takes over someone's body, mind and soul), and Precognition. Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least City Block Level (While he possesses no definite form, he should be comparable to Unknown Shiranui Arc Oudo Miyakonojou), Varies from Unknown, at least City Block Level to at least Mountain Level (In a wasteland, he shouldn't be overwhelmingly weaker than his base form, and should recieve a similar boost to False Berserker while in a city) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (3x faster than normal party members, who are able to fight against a Bolt Wolf, who can move at the speed of lightning and can summon lightning bolts. 3x faster than Gen, who jumped from the Moon back to Earth in a minute. Traveled from Antartica to New York in a fraction of a second), Unknown with Thousand Faces (Can manifest literally anywhere outside of someone's direct line of sight) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely higher (Much stronger than The Auditor when he had The Halo, who raised a tall building out of nowhere with his powers) Striking Strength: Unknown, at least City Block Class normally, Unknown, at least City Block Class to at least Mountain Class with From Hell Durability: Unknown, at least City Block Level, Varies from Unknown, at least City Block Level to at least Mountain Level with From Hell Stamina: Infinite (Like Oudo, he can persist in combat indefinitely due to possessing an inexhaustable energy supply) Range: Tens of Meters (Grew large enough for a 5 meter long rotary cannon to be "quaint in comparision"), Tens of Kilometers with individual bodies Standard Equipment: The Halo, and whatever weapons he creates or gains from shapeshifting Intelligence: Likely Genius (As intelligent as The Auditor and Oudo, the former of whom created the Improbability Drive while the latter is comparable to Medaka. As the conglomeration of all of the theories surrounding Jack the Ripper's identity, he possesses an absurd range of skillsets, many tailored for stealth, killing, and all that comes with them) Weaknesses: Must absorb others constantly to keep himself stable, the number of bodies he maintains reduces their individual strength, and he cannot fight while in Spirit Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Possesses the combined statistics, intelligence, experience, and powers of The Auditor, Oudo Myakonoujou, and Jack the Ripper. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Save the World Category:Roleplay Characters